100th Dayaversary
by Peacex3Believe
Summary: The letter Sonny writes to Chad for their 100th day together. Two-Shot plus a list of songs used.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Yeah I know what you're thinking. "Why isn't she working on _You Are The Only One_?" Well, I need you guys to leave suggestions for questions I should use in the next chapter of it! Please read it and review! **

**Anyways, I wrote this as a Twitlonger on my Sonny account and figured, "Hey, why not make it a fanfic!" Leave me a review telling me if I should continue this as a multi chapter story. I have an idea for it but I'm kinda too lazy to add unless people will read it. My idea is, Sonny writes this to Chad but he forgot their anniversary. Blah, blah, y'know, the classic story. Okay, I'm done babbling. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the songs or characters mentioned in this.**

To my egg-whites with tomato on the side,

Chad Dylan Cooper,

From the moment we met, I started falling for you even though I wouldn't admit it at first. I decided to write this because today is our 100th day together.

You're the most incredibly sweet guy I've ever met. You're funny, cute, charming, and a little bit conceited sometimes, but that's what I love about you! You're the best boyfriend and the world and everything to me. Words can only begin to describe how much I love you.

During the secret prom when we were dancing, this song was going through my head:

"I've been spending all my time just thinking 'bout ya. I don't know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you."

This is how I feel now:

"They say that we're just too young to know. But I'm sure, heart and soul, that I am never letting you go."

"Just a fraction of your love fills the air and I fall in love with you all over again."

"I was trying to fly but I couldn't find the wings. But you came along and you changed everything. You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes. You make me crazier crazier, crazier."

"Don't know just how ya did it, but ya got me real good. Hook, line, and sinker like I knew you could."

"No one, no guy that I met before, could make me feel so right and secure. And have you noticed, I lose my focus, and the world around me disappears."

"Never thought I'd fall in love, now I stand corrected. Never thought I'd feel what I feel, never been so affected."

"I could go across the world, see everything, and never be satisfied, if I couldn't see those eyes."

"I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you."

"Every time you hold me in your arms, I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth. It starts in my soul and I lose all control. When you kiss my nose the feelin' shows. 'Cause you make me smile, Baby just take your time now holdin' me tight."

And last but not least, our songs:

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

"Now I'm speechless, over the edge I'm just breathless. I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again. Hopeless, head over heels in the moment, I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again.

These are only some of the lyrics that describe how I feel. There's a whole lot more but that would make this terribly long. I love you, and don't ever forget it.

xoxo

Love your shortstack,

Sonshine Munroe

**A/N: Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiya :) Yes, yes I know. I should work on _You Are The Only One_. Yeah... Uhh I'm trying to do my summer reading at the moment. I have to read Great Expectations and write 10 paragraphs. :P As soon as I'm done I PROMISE I'll update it. Anyways, here's Chad's response :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Again, I own nothing. :( Haha**

Dear Shortstack Sonshine,

Your letter was insanely sweet and thoughtful just like you. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get this to you. I'm not used to writing down how I feel, especially when it's for someone I care about.

What is it about Miss Sonny Munroe that makes me love her? Well, what's not to like? I love your positive and "Sunny-Sonny" attitude, your adorable laugh, the way you smile…all the time… You're cute, funny, and amazing.

I'm not very good at this, so I'll write down some of my favorite song quotes like you did.

"I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do… Well, you drive me crazy half the time. The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. And I'm only me when I'm with you."

"Every time you smile for me, takes me a while to bring myself back, 'cause you're all that and I just had to let you know."

"You showed up and you looked so classy. Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting. You were real from the start of it all, like a dream came to life, now I'm left in awe. Stars shine but your light is the brightest, Love flies but your Love is the highest. You're so sweet that it drives me crazy. A summer like no other, you're my LA baby."

"Baby, I'm your biggest fan."

"When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me, everything's all right, when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes I catch a glimpse of heaven, I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes."

"You're everything I want, when I'm with you all the hurting stops. You're the hand that fits my glove. And I'll never replace you, 'cause I'll never find love so true."

"You're beautiful, every little piece, love. Don't you know? You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone."

"I believe in whatever you do and I'll do anything to see it through."

"They got a lotta girls who know they got it going on, but nothing's ever a comparison to you. Now can't you see that you're the only one I really want and everything I need is everything you do? Any girl walks by, don't matter 'cause your looking so much better. Don't ever need to get caught up in jealousy. She could be a super-model, every magazine, the cover. She'll never, ever mean a thing to me."

"Our song is the slamming screen door. Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow, 'cause it's late and your mama don't know. Our song is the way you laugh. The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have."

"I can't get your smile out of my mind. I think about your eyes all the time. You're beautiful but you don't even try. Modesty is just so hard to find."

Allison Sonny Munroe, I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am crazy about you. That will never change.

Love your egg-whites with tomato on the side,

Chad Dylan Cooper ;)

**A/N: Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, sorry if you thought this was another chapter. Here's the list of songs used in the fic 'cause BrandNewEyes929 asked. :)**

Songs Used By Sonny (In Order)

Fallin' For You – Colbie Caillat

I Promise You – Selena Gomez

Common Denominator – Justin Bieber

Crazier – Taylor Swift

So Close – Jennette McCurdy

Kissin' You – Miranda Cosgrove

Bam – Miranda Cosgrove

Hello Beautiful – Jonas Brothers

If I Didn't Have You – Mitchel Musso & Emily Osment

Bubbly – Colbie Caillat

You Are My Sunshine - ?

Lovebug – Jonas Brothers

Songs Used By Chad (In Order)

I'm Only Me When I'm With You – Taylor Swift

Your Biggest Fan – Nick Jonas (For the 3 quotes after Taylor's)

Everything I Want – Steve Rushton

Stay Beautiful – Taylor Swift

Change – Taylor Swift

She's No You – Jesse McCartney

Our Song – Taylor Swift

Lovebug – Jonas Brothers


End file.
